


and a side of family discourse, please

by confidantes



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confidantes/pseuds/confidantes
Summary: Hold the marinara.(Gokudera grapples with the uncomfortable reality of Dino dating his sister.)





	and a side of family discourse, please

**Author's Note:**

> posting a bunch of old fic from 2014 i dug up, don't mind me

“What,” Gokudera said, staring at the bowl of suspiciously charred blackness in front of him, “the fuck is this.”

“Ummm,” Dino replied with a sheepish laugh, “ramen?”

He rolled his eyes and pushed the bowl away from him. “I like Italian pasta better anyway, Cavallone.”

“Right,” he said, nervously picking at the hair on the nape of his neck, “right, I knew that." 

Gokudera frowned. "Why the fuck are you here, anyway?” He knew he should’ve turned away the idiot when Dino had showed up on his doorstep at 10pm, banged up in several places and thoroughly drenched. It was not raining outside.

As he found out later, the idiot had fallen into a pool and nearly drowned had it not been for the keen eye and good-heartedness of a housewife taking down her laundry that night.

“I was visiting Japan, you know – ”

“Japan? Without Romario? Without alerting Reborn or the Tenth?” His eyes narrowed. “Likely fucking story.”

There was a grin on Dino’s face, but it was reflex more than anything. Right now, he was downright  _terrified._ Hayato could level the same kind of piercing glare in his eyes that Bianchi could. He didn’t think the siblings realized this, but they were truly two of a kind.

“Impromptu vacation,” he fibbed quickly. “I needed a break.”

Those green eyes weren’t calculating for nothing. “You had a fight with my sister, didn’t you,” he deadpanned. “And you thought the best course of action was to come running to her little brother for advice, who would probably love nothing more than to castrate you for putting your hands on her, right?”

He gulped. “I thought you were okay with us, Hayato.”

“I  _am_ okay,” Gokudera said with unnecessary bite and acid, which probably belied the opposite. He sighed, closing his eyes. “But you’re fucking mistaken if you think I’m gonna play marriage counselor any time soon.”

“I wouldn’t come here to ask that of you, Hayato!” he said hastily, waving his hands. “And, um, no, we aren’t married?”

“Might as well be.” He scoffed. “Two years. That’s longer than she’s been with anyone, you know. That’s longer than she’s been with Re _born._ ”

It struck Dino as odd sometimes that two siblings who had spent so many years apart still knew so much about each other’s stories. But then again, Bianchi had spent  _years_ looking for her brother. Then again, Bianchi was still the only one Gokudera trusted with an open heart. 

Then again, Dino had never had siblings. 

“Well, if that’s the way you think – ” he sat down next to Gokudera, leaning his chin against a fist. “That’s why I’m here, anyway. Not at Tsuna’s, not at Reborn’s. Because we might as well get to know each other, don’t you think? Since we’re about to be brothers-in-l – ”

Dino didn’t get to finish his sentence because next thing he knew, there was a suspicious amount of black char in his mouth and an upturned bowl on his head, and Gokudera was already stomping out of the room. “There is  _no way,_ ” he was growling, “ _no fucking way_ that I’d accept an _idiot like you_ into our family.”

A door slammed shut.

Dino smiled.

“Well, I suppose that’s progress,” he murmured to himself.


End file.
